


All Other Lights Go Out

by casquecest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, M/M, Sam Winchester Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casquecest/pseuds/casquecest
Summary: This is the art masterpost for AlulaSpeaks's fantastic story for the Sam Winchester Big Bang,All Other Lights Go Out





	

Sam receives a visitor when the lights go out.

Sam visits Dean in his dreams.


End file.
